The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a system for responding to the automatic shutdown of information handling systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many information handling systems such as, for example, switches or other network devices, are configured to automatically shut down in response to the malfunctioning of components in the switch. For example, a switch may be configured to automatically shut down in response to detecting a temperature in the switch that is above a predetermined threshold. Conventionally, when a switch in a network automatically shuts down, data traffic that is being sent to that switch by other switches in the network must be rerouted. For example, subsequent to a first switch performing an automatic shutdown, one or more second switches in the network may learn of the shutdown of the first switch by determining that a link is down, experiencing a communication timeout, and/or a variety of other shutdown conditions known in the art, and those second switches may then recalculate the data path of their data traffic to its destination such that their data traffic may be sent to its destination without the use of the first switch. However, during the time period between the first switch automatically shutting down and the second switches beginning to send their data traffic along the recalculated data path that does not include the first switch, data traffic sent using paths that include the first switch is lost. Such data traffic disruptions require the resending of the data traffic, making the network less efficient.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved shutdown response system.